


Is it any wonder why I'm scared...

by fanficreater



Series: Breaking routines [6]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreater/pseuds/fanficreater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grunted and gazed at the newspapers, photos of the establishment and a bunch of paramedics and policemen were standing ad surrounding the area, Mike didn't recognized their faces, and what he presumed to be the parents of the kids he didn't recognized the face of his mother in them...well, there were some people giving the back to the camera, but he didn't recognized the back of his mother.</p><p>Or maybe he didn't wanted to recognize it.</p><p>'Oh damn it'- He thought out loud and immediately shut up, he grabbed the newspapers and continued to look at them.</p><p>'Fazbear's owners continue to struggle in court as the parents of the missing children demand justice and the family of the survivor-'</p><p>'Survivor?'- Mike's eyes widened- 'So a kid survived?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it any wonder why I'm scared...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I based this chapter with this song, I think it fits Mike on this part (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXFfU9dWJsE)
> 
> So i did also put the music box from FNAF 2, and I maybe will introduce the Marionette because he seems to play a huge role on the murdered children so... expect Marion soon I guess! And I also want to thank you guys with the response I'm getting with the serie! I really appreciate them! Keep the comments coming, they really make my day!
> 
> See you soon and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

...If I was a little younger would I care?  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Mike looked up and saw Freddy Fazbear in front of him. A smile spread in the kid's face but it disappeared almost immediately, why was he feelings so nervous all of the sudden? He turned to see his team mates and they had horrified expressions all over their faces, Mike couldn't understand until he also turned back to see Freddy again._

_He screamed._  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mike walked inside the newspaper library, last night's dream had left him uneasy, and sweaty.

The archives were a mess and he had a hard time on finding the correct articles until he spotted several of what he was looking for; Freddy Fazbear pizzeria had covered the front page for various weeks,for that Mike had already guessed. What he didn't figured was the name of the five missing children, those were never mentioned, the parents wanted to keep privacy.

 _'Good for them, but...'_ \- Mike thought hopeless- _'Maybe I was one of them? Or was I dreaming the event that happened to one of them in his place?'_

Mike sighed, maybe he had just dreamed it as if he was one of the children, it was impossible for him to be on that tragic day, he would remember it!

"..."

Would he?

He sipped from his coffee, worried, something that could also have happened with such tragic event could have also caused him some sort of psychological trauma and he simply erased the memory...He knew himself, he is perfectly capable of suppressing memories, he can and maybe he did it. He probably saw the other five kids getting murdered by the killer and he managed somehow to escape from him then the police and paramedics found him and then...

 _'Too much information'-_ He watched his clock _\- 'So little time'_

He grunted and gazed at the newspapers, photos of the establishment and a bunch of paramedics and policemen were standing ad surrounding the area, Mike didn't recognized their faces, and what he presumed to be the parents of the kids he didn't recognized the face of his mother in them...well, there were some people giving the back to the camera, but he didn't recognized the back of his mother.

Or maybe he didn't wanted to recognize it.

 _'Oh damn it'_ \- He thought out loud and immediately shut up, he grabbed the newspapers and continued to look at them.

**_'Fazbear's owners continue to struggle in court as the parents of the missing children demand justice and the family of the survivor-'_ **

_'Survivor?'-_ Mike's eyes widened _\- 'So a kid survived?'_

Mike read frantically the article and once again, he found no name of the survivor or the other ones. But he indeed found useful information: So a kid had survived and maybe his parents didn't pressed charges against the establishment so anonymity could guard them in peace.

 _'Smart move indeed'_ \- Mike thought

The kids were killed by a person in a Freddy Fazbear's suit, Mike had thought the same, and sort of lured them into the restrooms while they were playing...

_"Look!"_

Mike for sure remembered that part of his dream; the thing that had been watching the kids on the restrooms that disappeared quickly as it was spotted, the curiosity that Mike felt in his dreams...How Freddy looked at him when he was in the restrooms, his friends expression... there was pure horror, something he didn't wanted to experiment again...but of course, what a friendly job he had now.

Mike stopped reading and finished his coffee in silence, those dreams were not normal, where those dreams memories of him or from one of the missing children? Who is the survivor and how did the child managed to escape? There were so many questions and so little answers!

He stood up, leaving the newspapers on their respective place and left the newspaper library completely frustrated, instead of getting answers he got more questions... and for second time he was late for his job, not that he wanted to go any way.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When he got to the pizzeria, William was gone but he had left a note on the entrance.

 _'Good thing that those damn animatronics didn't took it'_ \- He thought as he grabbed it to read it.

**_< <Hey Mikey! Once again you are late you lazy bump, but I understand you are tired from last night's action, right? You sure left a legit mess! Did you had a party over here? Sure hope not because you didn't invited me. Any ways, we did our job here and it was pretty boring without your company, Claude was asking for you,(*wink, wink*) we hope to see you tomorrow. PS: ask her on a date, you know who I mean, (I mean Claude) unless Chica the chicken has got your eye, just kidding!>>_ **

Mike rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked toward the Show Stage and looked at Chica:

"This is the second or maybe third time someone sets me on a date with you"- Mike smirked and joked: "The next time someone do that, I'll bring them here to you"

He walked away and set the office for his shift, he was not surprised that Chica was the first to attack him, not at all.

"You do want a date with me, do you?"- He closed the door- "No thank you, but I do have a nice man for you, he's on the restrooms, name's Freddy"

How could he be enjoying this? He was setting Chica on a date, with Freddy, how? He was losing it! Well... Mike had known that he was sooner or later going to lose it with this job.

"Or maybe you're into foxes? Or bunnies? Speaking of bunnies, hi Bonnie"- He closed the door

He chuckled and waited for the animatronics to leave the doors, when both finally did, Mike with a little smile looked at the camera.

"What the...?"

The three animatronics were at the Dining Area, standing in front and looking at the camera firmly and were actually POINTING at him.

"What are you guys...?"

He switched the camera view to Pirate Cove and Foxy had the curtains closed, but there was music coming from the place, the song was child/like but it wasn't the one that Freddy used to play normally, this one was from a music box. Mike was tempted to go out and check what was going on... but he didn't, it would be too risky, but this was so abnormal of them!

He switched back to the Dining Area, they were still pointing at him.

"What? WHY? WHAT THE HELL?"- Mike exclaimed, letting down the camera completely confused and exasperated.

The end of his shift came, and he quickly glanced at the Stage Area, the trio was there already and Foxy at Pirate Cove had stopped playing the music. Mike had, instead, rested his head in his arms as desperation invaded his thoughts and entered in a state of crisis. Why had the animatronics done that? WHY? That was not normal and it had triggered some stuff that were not okay, this was too much for one night.

"Damn all of you, I deeply HATE YOU ALL!"- Mike literally screamed at them when he passed the Stage Area and exited the pizzeria.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Mike left, Freddy turned to look at Bonnie and Chica, they looked kind of...sad. Mike hasn't got the memo, well later he will...and if they didn't succeeded, someone else will trigger the memory of him way more directly...


End file.
